


Seven

by dinosaurian



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Skating, Best Friends, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinyoung ice skater, M/M, Multi, Tags as I go, Youngjae ice skater, Yugyeom hockey player, it will get better, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurian/pseuds/dinosaurian
Summary: Jinyoung is a ‘struggling’ ice skater in the Olympics and finds himself a cute hockey player.





	1. One

* * *

One. Two. Three. He had messed up his routine once again. Tripping across the ice and hitting the ice with a dull thud, Jinyoung grumbled out a curse under his breath once he regained his balance. A few glares from other skaters on the ice were shot in his direction for disrupting their own practices which he tried his best to ignore. He could feel his coach’s frown from his spot without even glancing up at her. Balling his fists and clenching his teeth, he opened his eyes again and started for his coach. “Your energy into your lutz was lazy.”, “Your posture wasn’t good enough heading into your turn.” and “I know you can have better facial expressions than that.” was what he expected her to comment on.

Jinyoung couldn’t focus and he knew he had to be good. Good was an understatement. He had to be better than good. He had to be great. The Olympics were definitely not a joke. “C’mon Jinyoung, Where’s your head at hon?” Mrs. Choi, his coach had asked him with a concerned frown on her face. A surprise to him to hear that but maybe he did over exaggerate her criticism a bit when he was angry. She was basically his second mom and not to mention the mother of his best friend. Jinyoung could only dip his head in shame, the long countless hours on the ice were starting to get to him. Would he admit it? Never.

“Hey, Are you alright?” This time, it was Youngjae’s voice. The younger placed an almost comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not feeling too well.” He said finally, his voice coming out weak and soft which surprised him mostly. Jinyoung had always been a good actor but his friends could always see through it all.

Falling for the facade, Mrs. Choi gave a sympathetic smile and patted his arm. It was apparent where Youngjae and his sister had gotten their admirable personalities.

“Hey, Let’s go watch the hockey players skate. It’ll make you feel better if you rest some.” Youngjae suggested even if the both of them knew he was bullshitting, Mrs. Choi didn’t see any problem in them taking a break and waved them off with a kind smile.

The two started off towards the other rink and the coach turned back to watch the other skaters.

“Thanks for doing that back there,” Jinyoung chuckled and in return Youngjae smiled one of his unique smiles

“It’s alright, you were my excuse to go watch Yugyeom skate.”

“How rude? I thought you were my best friend, Youngjae. It’s always Yugyeom this, Yugyeom that.”

“This is a win win situation for the both of us.”

“Fine, but I’m not willing to watch you sit there and drool over Yugyeom.”

“Shut up.”

By the time they were standing at the rink’s edge, the various hockey players were filtering onto the ice. Jinyoung never cared for the sport and the only time he found himself watching it anymore was to support Yugyeom.

Yugyeom had been one of them, A figure skater. It was him, Jinyoung, and Youngjae against the world. But after the many years of training to be elegant on the ice, Yugyeom’s family pushed him to do a “manlier sport” and at the time hockey was looking pretty good as an option for him. He was tall and sturdy with strong upper body. He could easily maneuver on the ice and exert his strength.

Speaking of Yugyeom, the two hadn’t been there long before the giant kid came skating up to them with a big goofy smile. Jinyoung practically saw hearts in Youngjae’s eyes as the latter smiled back.

“What’s up guys?” Yugyeom chirped with a big goofy smile and leaned on the rink wall.

“Just taking a break, Youngjae here wanted to see you.” Jinyoung replied with a smug smile, now watching the foreign hockey players entering the rink all at once.

The conversation then shifted to just Youngjae and Yugyeom while Jinyoung focused on the other hockey players filtering into the ice. They all seemed to him rather broad shouldered and bigger built like Yugyeom. All except a few. One who caught his eye was number seven for the USA team. He skated in a way that looked unique and foreign to him. It wasn’t a bad thing per-say. Clumsy yet somehow calculating and elegant which made him stand out in Jinyoung’s mind. The last name on his jersey was unreadable and the only English letter Jinyoung understood was the “T” so he decided to remember the number instead. Number Seven nudged one of his buddies and then attempted to do some sort of flipping trick (which seemed dangerous). The trick, landing Seven on his stomach on the ice and Jinyoung felt his stomach drop when he didn’t get up for a right away. Once his teammate helped him up, Jinyoung got to see Seven’s face. A big blinding smile and his eyes curling up into crescent moons. With a tuft of fluffy blond hair, dangling over his forehead out from under his helmet.

Suddenly Jinyoung realized that he was staring. Quickly redirecting his attention to Yugyeom and Youngjae, he pretended to listen to whatever they were talking about. They seemed pretty focused on each other which meant neither had noticed Jinyoung watching the other man.

He fell deep into his thoughts, thinking about Seven. How would he figure out anything about a foreign hockey player? His English was nowhere near good enough to look up anything. Youngjae was learning English, maybe he could get him to look up the USA team and explain the individual players. But then the latter would probably think Jinyoung was gay after a newfound interest in hockey players and then proceed to tease him mercilessly over it.

It wasn’t like they never had deep talks into the morning about sexuality. Most of which left Youngjae in a fetal position while crying and comforting him until the younger boy fell fast asleep. The two in front of him, anyone could see how Youngjae had heart eyes when he talked to Yugyeom. It was a shame to see his best friend in a position like that but Jinyoung decided to let fate work on it’s own and see where it took them. He never did understand why Youngjae tortured himself by spending more time than he had to with Yugyeom. Love was weird.

“Jinyoung— You’ve been spaced out for a while, you alright?” Yugyeom’s voice, which called for the two to look at him curiously.

“I’m good. I’m not feeling too well honestly.” He mumbled, and bit his lower lip.

“Oh— I thought you wanted out of practice.” Youngjae frowned even though the glint in his eye said he knew otherwise. Looking back up at the youngest, He continued; “It was nice talking to you ‘Gyeom. I’ll text you and we can reschedule our Internet cafe trip.” He said before hooking arms with Jinyoung and pulling him off back towards their own rink. Which left Yugyeom standing there in confusion as he watched the two leave.

“Actor Park Jinyoung really knows how to save a life.” Youngjae finally said with a loud laugh after they were out of earshot.

“I’m great I know.”

“You’re too prideful.”

“Don’t think we aren’t going to talk about you wanting to ditch Yugyeom back there when we get home.”

“Anyways,” Youngjae steered the topic away with a mischievous smile. “Mom will probably let us head home since how long we’ve been here is going on hour fourteen,”—it was 7:47 pm to be exact— “As long as we are on time for tomorrow, She’ll be okay with it.” He added. Jinyoung chuckled and ruffled Youngjae’s hair before patting the latter ahead of him to go talk to Mrs. Choi. Watching the younger boy go talk to his mom, the time reminded him of seven. That (cute) boy from the USA team... He had to remember to look him up tonight.

A few minutes later, Youngjae came back with two thumbs up and a bright smile. “We’re going home hyung!” He exclaimed and they both went back to the changing rooms to peel themselves out of their clothes and skates. Taking both quick showers, they met outside, both more than ready to get home. The drive to their apartment was quiet as Youngjae fell asleep minutes later leaving only the radio to play. That left Jinyoung to think about the blond who intruded his thoughts with the soft lull of the radio behind it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mess ahead beware

Jinyoung pulled into the apartment complex parking lot and parked in his usual spot. He looked down at Youngjae sleeping peacefully and debated whether to wake him now or wait a moment. Letting out a little sigh, he reached over and shook the latter gently. 

“Otter boy, c’mon. We’re home now.” He let out and strained to get a better reach of the slumped over boy in. “Get up sleepy, you’re going to ruin our sleep schedule.” He finally said as he got out of the car. Youngjae let out a moan and unbuckled his seat as Jinyoung searched for the apartment key. The youngest did his duties of gathering their gym bags and trash half awake. Fortunately Jinyoung had found the key and unlocked the door so Youngjae didn’t have to stand there for long with all the weight in his arms.

For them, this was an average Thursday night. Jinyoung would drive them home and proceed to make dinner as Youngjae would put their clothes in the wash. They had perfected the balanced routine in their relationship, having lived together for about two years now. After practice on the weekdays, they’d go into the usual routine. They didn’t talk much for the next twenty minutes, absorbed in their own chores.

Jinyoung lost in his thoughts with only the sounds of the kitchen utensils and Youngjae’s singing in the background, he thought about his routine once again. It was new and much to his dissatisfaction; it was to be about love. He had never loved someone in a romantic sense. Sure, he had loved his parents and his sisters. Jinyoung even once had a thing with Youngjae at some point. Yes like most, Jinyoung was a horny teenager and Youngjae definitely wasn’t an exception either despite his innocent looks. He shivered at that haunting flashback. Now, the boy could never look at his best friend like that. The two had gone through way too much with one another. His thoughts then flickered to Seven. The next moment, he forgot what he was doing and touched the hot pan. Letting out a hiss and retracting his hand quickly, Jinyoung grumbled to himself. He couldn’t be in love with someone he didn’t know! Overly frustrated and too occupied with his minor burn to notice Youngjae sneak up behind him. 

“Your laundry is in, I put your favorite sce—“ Youngjae paused and frowned, quickly taking Jinyoung’s hand to examine it. “You should really stop getting in your own head and be more careful hyung.” He chastised softly, now with a small reassuring smile dancing on his lips as he reached up to pat Jinyoung’s head.

“Ah, I’m fine ‘Jae. I made ramen again.” Jinyoung came to and let out a chuckle as his eyes focused on Youngjae (who’s face lit up like a firework at the mention of ramen). “Maybe we should stop eating ramen as much as I like it.” Youngjae babbled as he slipped around Jinyoung to grab bowls and chopsticks from the cupboard. “I suppose you’re right. Following a diet is too hard.” Jinyoung laughed and forgot his burn to get the cups from the drying rack and the tea in the fridge. He poured the cups and paused as he looked at the protein powder. That stuff was no fun so he ignored it and decided to put it into the cupboard where it belonged. 

The timer Jinyoung had set twenty minutes ago rang and surprised both of them. The room erupted into laughter as Youngjae swiftly moved to turn it off. Then he poured even amounts of ramen from the pan into the two bowls. The ramen was plain and boring since they had no time to go grocery shopping as of late but they didn’t care too much. 

“Where do you wanna eat? Bedroom or living room?” Youngjae asked as he placed the chopsticks in and picked up the bowls. 

“How about living room so we can have a nice talk about you and your day? No playing video games on your laptop or your eggs box pee es thing.” Jinyoung cheekily replied, earning the glare of death from the latter. 

“Okay Mother. Whatever you say Mother.” Youngjae droned on sarcastically and pouted as he left the kitchen to the living room. He placed the bowls down on the coffee stand and plopped onto the couch. Jinyoung did the same thing only taking a sip of his tea and placing the cups down as well.

They were lucky to have a decent apartment (although it was too small to have guests over). White walls and hard wood flooring with some pictures of them with their family and friends littered around. It had just enough room for the two of them. The kitchen was basically apart of the living room. They shared a room that was pretty medium sized and had two twin beds on either side. The small laundry room was conjoined with the bathroom but it was big enough that the two could be in there at once without being too overly crowded. Jinyoung’s favorite thing was the amount of natural lighting the apartment got while Youngjae’s favorite was the fact the owners would allow them to have a pet. A pet that they both had put off getting until training was over with. 

“So you and Yugyeom, How are you guys?” Jinyoung started and slurped up some of his ramen, pulling his knees to rest his bowl on. Youngjae took his bowl and looked into it like he would find the answer to Jinyoung’s questions. 

“Well—“ Youngjae hesitated and twirled the long noodles around his chop sticks. “I never tried to venture anymore past friendship with him despite your advice.” And to that Jinyoung nodded, listening intently to his friend. “We’ve talked about it before— I’m still afraid that h-he doesn’t like guys.” Youngjae mumbled and took a sip of his drink, looking all too guiltily into his noodles.

Jinyoung knew all too well about this and he decided maybe that tonight shouldn’t be the night he’d press the latter. “Hey, We can figure it out. Let’s talk about something else” He hummed and reached over to ruffle Youngjae’s hair, to which the latter smiled shyly. 

“Okay!” Youngjae seemingly cheered up with that and poked Jinyoung playfully. “How was your day then? It seemed like something was on your mind.” He asked and peered into Jinyoung’s eyes looking for some sort of answer that wasn’t there. It wasn’t really a concerned look but more of a curious and friendly interested look which Jinyoung took comfort in. His best friend was scarily good at being there when Jinyoung needed it but he was thankful for it. 

Jinyoung sat for a moment and thought about it, and looked up at Youngjae. “I don’t really like my routine. I don’t want to be whiny but I can’t get myself into it.” He explained and got a nod from the latter in return so he could continue. “You’ve known me forever. I never was a very romantic type and one who fell in love. I can’t portray love if I’ve never romantically loved someone.” He rambled on. 

“Maybe we will have to find you love.” Youngjae murmured and covered his mouth to yawn. He was a great friend but he also easily succumbed to his own exhaustion after a day of vigorous practice.

“Let’s get you to bed, Jae.” Jinyoung sighed, standing up to carry his sleepy buddy bridal style to his bed. He tucked the latter in who had already fallen fast asleep. He turned off the light and returned to the living room to eat the rest of his food and clean away Youngjae’s untouched food. 

Once he cleaned all the dishes, he sat down on the couch and pulled out the MacBook they shared. He was determined to find Seven.

He typed in ‘Team USA Hockey Team.’ And found a bunch of English articles to his distaste (all of which, he couldn’t read) and Jinyoung pushed his hair back in frustration. He scrolled through the options anyway until he luckily found an Olympics information page written entirely in Korean. The page listed the players of all the hockey teams. He found himself nodding off as he went through the USA tab.

..Number... Seven... 

That night Jinyoung had dreams of seeing Seven again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A BIG MESS AND I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE IT IS! There’s probably a lot of typos :( Next Chapter will probably follow Yugyeom right after Youngjae and Jinyoung leave. Also I thought of maybe making a stand alone one shot of Jinyoung and Youngjae’s trial time when they were teenagers (that would be before this fic takes place) but I’m not sure if anyone wants that.
> 
> Also I have so many ideas but I can’t write for shit man :(

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really horrible at writing and this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! I have been the only one to read this and correct errors so I’m sorry if there are still errors. I really don’t know exactly where I’m headed with this quite yet. Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> I’m really regretting these tags and summary oof
> 
> Also, if you want to reach out to me somewhere other than comments my tumblr is scaryinternetperson :)


End file.
